


wanna be reckless

by carissima



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, That One Kid In Juniors, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Future Him rolls his eyes. “When we were 15, we jerked off in the showers thinking about Backy and the first time we met him we got a shame boner.”Tom jerks upright, his eyes wide. “That doesn’t prove that this isn’t a dream,” he hisses.





	wanna be reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).



> So I jokingly told Jarka I’d write Caps fic if it was Willy self-cest with voyeur Latts and then I figured what the hell, that’s a thing that should definitely be written, so happy early birthday babe!
> 
> Huge thanks to Laura for a super quick beta.
> 
> There are a few tiny instances where it could be interpreted as Tom experiencing internalised homophobia so I’m warning for it here but it’s vague enough that I didn’t think it warranted the tag for it.

Tom’s sitting on his sofa, watching last night’s game against the Pens when he blinks and finds himself staring at, well, himself.

“Um,” he says stupidly, staring. It’s not quite him, he thinks as his brain finally starts to kick into gear. The guy sitting next to him has shorter hair, looks a little more tanned and might be carrying just a little less bulk. Not much, just enough to make his face a little leaner.

“Hey,” his other self says, sounding much more chilled than Tom himself feels. Maybe he’s still sleeping. That would make sense. “Where’s Latts?”

“Um,” Tom says again. “Grocery shopping?” They’d taken advantage of optional skate this morning and Tom had only dragged himself out of bed half an hour ago to find a text from Latts asking if he’d wanted anything from the store.

“So we’ve got time then,” his other self says, looking around the room, his eyes taking in everything with a small smile. “You’re taking this really well, so don’t freak out. I’m you, but from like, five years from now.”

Tom is definitely dreaming. Maybe Mike smoked a bowl last night and he’s high off the fumes. “Cool,” is all he says though, relaxed in his certainty that this is all in his head and he’s fast asleep in his bed.

Future Him rolls his eyes. “When we were 15, we jerked off in the showers thinking about Backy and the first time we met him we got a shame boner.”

Tom jerks upright, his eyes wide. “That doesn’t prove that this isn’t a dream,” he hisses.

“Alright,” Not Him says thoughtfully. “If this was a dream, you could fly if you wanted to, right?”

Tom thinks for a minute and supposes it’s as good a test as anything else. He screws up his face and thinks very hard about flying. He imagines the wind in his hair and maybe wearing a cape, because Superman kicks ass.

He opens his eyes but he’s still sitting on his sofa, staring at a slightly older version of himself. “Alright,” he says slowly. “So let’s say I’m not dreaming and you’re really here. So you’re me?”

“Slightly older, definitely wiser and much, much better looking,” Future Tom says with a grin.

Tom opens his mouth to chirp back, except he pauses and tilts his head consideringly. “You are pretty hot,” he says, only because it’s definitely not gay to say it about himself.

“I am,” Future Tom agrees easily.

“And like, in the movies and shit, people get sent back from the future to help, right?” Tom says, his mind racing ahead.

“Sure,” Future Tom agrees again.

“So maybe you can help me figure something out,” Tom says, leaning towards himself just a little, resting his arm on the back of the sofa for balance. “When I go out, I don’t have any problem picking up girls, right?”

Future Tom holds out his fist for a bump, which Tom does with a grin.

“So we make out at a bar or wherever and they come back here and we fool around and that’s great, you know?”

“Of course,” Future Tom says dryly.

“Oh, yeah right,” Tom laughs, scratching the back of his head idly. “So I always think it’s going well, but they never stick around? Sometimes they wanna have morning sex or whatever, so I figure I must have done something right the night before, right? But as soon as we leave my room and I make breakfast or whatever, they always make some kind of excuse and leave and I never see them again and I can’t figure out what the fuck I’m doing wrong.”

“Ah,” Future Tom says wisely, smothering a smile and like, fuck him, Tom thinks. They’re the same fucking person. Future Tom has struck out just as much as he has, and probably more. “It’s probably because you’re a terrible kisser,” he says slyly.

“What the fuck,” Tom splutters, outraged. “I’m a great kisser, what the hell?”

“Are you sure?” Future Tom asks innocently. “You could practice on me, if you like.”

Tom opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His gaze drops to Future Tom’s mouth - his mouth, fuck - and he immediately drags his gaze up to find Future Tom looking at him with a smile.

“Well, don’t you want to know if your kissing technique needs some work?” Future Tom asks. He’s staring pretty blatantly at Tom’s mouth and Tom’s heart starts to fucking race. “Who better to ask than yourself, right?”

Tom isn’t quite sure when he started staring at Future Tom’s mouth again but fuck, he’s curious as hell. It’s a bit weird, sure, but Future Tom is right. He can’t ask someone else if he’s a bad kisser without looking like a loser, and if Latts ever found out, he’d get chirped for the rest of his fucking life. “Okay,” he says, trying to sound more confident that he feels.

Future Tom grins and Tom’s mouth goes dry.

“Go on then,” Future Tom urges him softly.

He swallows around the lump in his throat before he reaches out to put his hands on Future Him’s shoulders. He feels firm and solid, and not like a dream at all. “Alright,” he says, more to himself than, well - himself, fuck. He leans in and presses his lips to Future Tom’s mouth. Nothing much happens - the world doesn’t implode or anything - so Tom closes his eyes and relaxes into it.

Analytically, he thinks it’s a good kiss. Just the right amount of pressure, not too wet, not too much tongue.

Then Future Tom wraps his hand around Tom’s neck, pulls him in closer until they’re pressed together, until Tom’s climbing into his lap, legs spread wide to straddle him, and Tom stops thinking altogether.

Future Tom’s hands are buried in his hair, tugging harder than Tom usually likes, but he’s also fucking his tongue into Tom’s mouth, turning the kiss wet and filthy and Tom moans into his own mouth. He’s so into the kiss that it takes him a few minutes to realize that he’s hard, his dick tenting in his shorts, sensitive and throbbing and desperate to be touched.

“Fuck,” he hears himself moan and he’s honestly not sure which one of them it came from.

He grinds shamelessly against Future Tom and moans when he feels his hair being pulled back hard. “This is so weird,” he pants between biting kisses and he sucks on Future Tom’s tongue. “You’re so hot.”

He’s so hard he feels dizzy with it. Then Future Tom rubs his dick through his shorts and Tom almost passes out. His head falls back and Future Tom latches his mouth onto his neck and starts to suck what promises to be an impressively slutty hickey into Tom’s skin.

Future Tom slips his hand into Tom’s shorts and wraps it around Tom’s dick, jacking him off without finesse, just the way Tom likes it. Except, he thinks panting heavily, it’s not quite the way he likes it because Future Tom drags his thumb along the underside of his dick and that makes him shiver in pleasure. It’s a strange combination of familiar and yet not that makes Tom’s head spin. He’s being swept away, lost in sensation and fuck, he’s gonna come.

He’s close, so fucking close when he hears a door slam. He looks up at Latts, who’s frozen in the doorway, his mouth comically open as he stares at the two of them, present him and Future Him and Tom can’t help it.

“Holy shit,” he swears and comes into Future Tom’s hand embarrassingly fast.

Tom opens his eyes when he can and finds Latts still staring at them. Tom winces as he tries to figure out what he can say to make this less weird when Future Tom nudges him. Tom follows his gaze back to Latts and the way he’s staring at them with wide eyes. Then he watches in surprise as Mike licks his lips and his eyes dart down to where Future Tom’s hand is still covered in Tom’s come.

Tom’s spent dick twitches.

Future Tom laughs, his hands firmly wrapped around Tom’s thighs. “Hey Mike.” Tom blinks at the huskiness in his voice but Future Tom doesn’t notice. He’s too busy staring at Latts for some reason.

“You’re Tom,” Latts says slowly. He seems to be staring back at Future Tom and like, it makes sense because he’s the anomaly here but Tom still finds himself irrationally jealous and wanting Latts’ attention back on him.

“Future Tom,” he clarifies, feeling smug when he’s rewarded with Latts’ attention back on him. Except then he remembers that he’s straddling his future self, his dick soft between them and in full view of Latts and his cheeks start burning.

“Future Tom?” Latts echoes, looking between them. “You’ve time travelled?”

“Yeah,” Future Tom says with a shrug. “You don’t seem that surprised.”

“Happened to a kid in juniors,” Latts tells him.

Tom sits up a little, ignoring the smallhuff of annoyance that Future Tom makes as he shifts above him. “What? You knew time travel was possible and you didn’t tell me? What the fuck, Mike?”

“We were sworn to secrecy,” Latts says, frowning.

“You could have told me though,” Tom insists, glaring at him. He hates the idea that Latts has secrets from him. Especially ones that could have prepared him a little better for meeting his future self.

“I thought it was a one time thing,” Mike says defensively. He’s glaring back at Tom, even though Tom is totally in the right here. “How was I supposed to know your future self could time travel?”

“You should have told me anyway,” Tom half-yells.

“Oh my god this is so hot,” Future Tom moans and drags Tom down towards him, mouthing frantically at his neck again. His hands are sweeping over Tom’s body and he’s obviously hard, and Tom’s a bro, okay? He can totally return the favor and help his future self get off.

Tom arches towards his future self and rolls his hips down, grinning when Future Tom lets out a low moan and his fingers dig into Tom’s thighs.

“I forgot how hot this is,” Future Tom murmurs nonsensically.

Tom looks up without really thinking about it and catches Latts staring at them. His face looks tight, like he’s clenching his teeth or something and Tom can’t seem to drag his gaze away from the heated look in Mike’s eyes.

He’s still staring at Latts when he shifts, his hand dropping carelessly to his crotch like he’s not even aware he’s doing it and Tom realizes that Mike’s hard. He’s hard and he’s rubbing his dick while watching Tom getting off with himself and Tom can’t tear his attention away from the movement of Mike’s hand.

He doesn’t look away until he feels something wet against his belly and realizes that Future Tom’s dick is leaking over him. His dick twitches again.

“It’s okay,” Future Tom pants. When Tom looks up though, he sees Future Tom looking over his shoulder at Latts. “You can jerk off. I know you want to. We’re pretty fucking hot. No one would blame you, babe.”

“Hey, no,” Mike says immediately, his hand quickly moving away from his own dick. “That’s not- I mean it’s not-“

Tom’s looking at him and he can see Latts’ hard dick in his sweats.

“Do it,” he says huskily.

“What?” Latts asks, sounding breathless.

“I wanna see,” Tom tells him, his voice barely above a whisper.

Latts looks at him for a long moment before he shoves his hand in his sweats, tugs himself a few times and then pushes his sweats and boxers down so Tom can see how hard he is.

“Fuck,” he vaguely hears Future Tom say, and he’s somewhat aware that his future self is rubbing his dick against Tom’s belly but he’s too absorbed in watching Latts get a hand around himself and jerk himself off slowly, his eyes never leaving Tom’s face, not even to look at Future Tom as he makes breathless little noises that Tom recognises.

“Come on,” Tom breathes and he’s honestly not sure who he’s aiming it at. His dick is fully hard again and he grips himself but doesn’t move his hand.

Future Tom makes a broken noise and Tom knows he’s just come on Tom’s belly, pats him on the back absently and continues to watch Mike’s dick as it starts to leak, looking flushed and painfully hard. Mike’s sweating, like he usually does and Tom’s mouth is so, so dry.

“You should just help each other,” Future Tom says, sounding hoarse and fucked out. Tom spares him a glance but Future Tom just gestures to Latts and gives Tom a hard enough shove to send him sprawling off his body and close enough to Mike and Mike’s dick that Tom can almost feel the heat emanating from him.

Tom’s nervous, he can feel his hands shaking, but Latts doesn’t slow down for a second, his hand keeping steady as he jerks his dick with one hand and reaches down with the other to cup his balls, biting back a groan as he touches himself.

He’s still staring at Tom.

Fuck it, Tom thinks and reaches over the armrest for Mike’s dick. Mike hisses but takes a step closer towards him until his thighs are pressed against the sofa and Tom’s got an eyeful of his dick.

“Fuck,” he hears Mike whisper. “Fuck. Tom.”

Tom really wants to kiss him. Except that’s probably pretty gay, so instead he kneels up on the sofa and slides his hand around Latts’ neck, pulling him close. He can feel Latts’ breath on his cheek before he ducks his head and nips at his jaw.

He bats Mike’s hand away from his dick and takes him in hand, his breathing shallow and fast as he gets used to the feel of Mike’s dick. He can tell that Mike’s close, his whole body shaking and his dick throbbing in his hand.

“Oh my god,” Tom whispers.

Mike makes a frustrated noise and Tom gives him a squeeze before he starts to jerk him off. “Sorry babe,” he murmurs. Mike lets out a long, low moan that gets Tom all the way hard and he comes into Tom’s hand without warning.

Tom weakly thinks about chirping him for his lack of control except that before he can open his mouth, Latts is holding Tom’s hand up and licking his come from Tom’s fingers.

Tom doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath until he feels lightheaded, dragging air into his lungs as Mike drags him up off the sofa and sinks to his knees, yanking Tom’s shorts down. Tom’s dick is in Latts’ mouth before Tom can even blink.

“Holy shit, Mike,” Tom breathes, closing his eyes as Mike’s lips close around his dick, his mouth warm and wet. When he starts to bob up and down, Tom whimpers helplessly, his fingers buried in Latts’ hair.

He feels Future Tom press up against him, his chin hooked over Tom’s shoulder.

“Look at how hot he looks down on his knees for you,” Future Tom murmurs.

Tom opens his eyes and looks down. He sees Latt’s lips spread wide around him, slick and pink and obscenely hot.

“Have you ever seen anything this hot before?” Future Tom asks. Tom shakes his head dumbly, staring down at Latts as he slurps and salivates over Tom’s cock hungrily. “Look at him. Look how much he wants this.”

“Fuck,” Tom swears, his hips jerking helplessly. He hears Latts moan, like he enjoyed having Tom’s dick forced into his mouth and it’s too much.

Tom turns his head and blindly seeks Future Tom’s mouth over his shoulder. He feels desperate and out of control. He needs something to ground him, needs someone to keep him from spiralling outwards.

He’s panting when he pulls back, tips his head back to rest on Future Tom’s shoulder and looks down at where Latts is still sucking his dick. Latts is staring up at them, looking as hungry and desperate as Tom feels. Tom can see Mike’s got his hand on his own cock, tugging frantically and that’s all it takes for Tom to let out a sharp cry and come down Mike’s throat, his fingers tightening in Latts’ hair.

He uses all his strength to pull Latts up onto his feet, pushing him back until he’s flat against the wall and Tom kisses him. It’s pretty fucking gay but he doesn’t care. He likes that Mike’s smaller than him but he’s broad and thick, likes that Mike grabs his hips and holds onto him hard enough to leave fingertip-shaped bruises on his skin. He likes that Mike kisses him feverishly, wet and messy and like he never wants to stop.

“Tom,” Mike gasps between frantic kisses. His hips rock against Tom and he grabs Mike’s hands, pins them back against the wall as he kisses him again and again. “Tom please, I need you to touch me.”

“Yeah?” Tom pants, presses a biting kiss to Mike’s neck. “You want my hand on your dick?”

Mike whimpers and Tom wonders if he can get hard for a third time.

He drags one of Mike’s hands down between them and slides their fingers together before he closes their joined hands over Mike’s cock.

“You gonna come for me, babe?” Tom asks, their hands sliding up and down Mike’s dick together. His mind is hazy and he feels reckless, driven by the easy way Mike lets Tom handle him. “Gonna make a mess of yourself for me?”

“Yeah,” Mike says brokenly, turns his head for a kiss. “Fuck, Tom.”

“Do it,” Tom whispers into his mouth, their lips parted as they breathe into each other. “I wanna see.”

Mike comes silently, his body bowed. He coats their fingers but Tom doesn’t care, his eyes feasting on the dumb, sated look on Mike’s face.

He collapses into Tom’s arms, slumped against his chest and while Tom could probably hold him up, he sinks to the floor instead, their legs tangled together, come-coated fingers still linked as Tom shifts them around until he’s got his back against the wall and Mike curled up between his legs.

“Looks like my work is done,” Future Tom says cheerfully.

Tom looks up in time to catch his pleased smirk. “Wait, what?” he asks, still slow from the incredible sex.

“Have you figured out yet why girls never wanted to stay the morning after?” Future Tom asks, crouching down in front of them. “It probably has something to do with the huge boner you have for your roommate, or maybe the one he has for you. God, we were fucking dumb when we were you.”

Tom blinks slowly.

“Hey,” Future Tom says, his voice softening as he reaches out to stroke Latts’ cheek with a gentle finger. Then he leans all the way in and kisses him sweetly. Tom thinks about being jealous, but Mike hasn’t moved from his arms and he’s just had two really great orgasms, so he lets it slide. “You’re even hotter in the future, babe. But fuck, I miss this you.”

Tom bats his hand away and the last thing they see before he fades away is Tom’s familiar, cocky grin.

Neither of them speak for a while, until Mike shifts in his arms and turns so they’re facing each other. Tom wonders if he should point out that they both still have their dicks out or that their fingers are all sticky and gross with Mike’s come. He’s pretty fucking embarrassed but he gets distracted by Mike’s sheepish grin.

Cheeks flushed, Mike tugs him in for a kiss.

It’s pretty fucking sweet.


End file.
